


Decoris

by alice_pike



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's required, Fullmetal," Roy told him, trying very hard not to laugh.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoris

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place any time after Ed's SA certification and the start of the series. Written for the fmagiftexchange prompt _Roy, Ed; Ed in uniform_.

"I don't care how much you dissociate yourself with the military, Elric," Roy told him, his tone brooking no argument. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist and this is a military function that _all_ State Alchemists are required to attend, yourself included."

Ed folded his arms and scowled hard enough to hurt, but didn't argue.

Just to drive the point home, Roy added, "And seeing as you missed your last re-certification, _you owe me_."

Ed wheeled around to face Mustang straight on. "We were in South chasing down a lead on the Stone, you _know_ that," he argued, but feebly. Ed knew that Mustang was right, even if he'd never admit it. Chasing a lead or not, he and Al hadn't made it back to Central in time for Ed's re-certification appointment. Without Mustang covering for them _again_ , Ed wouldn't even be a State Alchemist anymore, and then they'd never find a way to get their bodies back.

Roy wasn't about to validate Ed's argument with a response. Ed scowled again.

"That all, _sir?_ " Ed asked, his growl on the 'sir' only thinly masked. Al's sigh echoed from the corner of the room. Ed felt a quick swoop of dread in his gut when Mustang only looked up and _smiled_.

"That's for you," he said, barely masking the smugness in his voice in turn. He pointed to a garment bag that was hung on the back of his office door.

Confusion allowed Ed's attitude to drop long enough for him to ask curiously, "What is it?"

"Uniform," Roy said simply.

"Unif—" Ed trailed off weakly, a look of dawning, terrible comprehension on his face. "No. Mustang, no." Ed stared at Roy in horror, patting himself down frantically and, apparently, unconsciously. 

"It's required, Fullmetal," Roy told him, trying very hard not to laugh.

Ed just stared at him in horror some more (was that disgust now, too, Roy wondered idly?) before turning and walking out of the office without a word.

Al sighed again. "Sorry, sir," he said, coming to stand in front of Roy's desk. "He'll be there," Al assured him, longsuffering.

Roy nodded curtly. "Thank you, Alphonse. You may go."

Al nodded, and, rather pointedly, grabbed Ed's uniform from the back of the door, following Ed out.

Only then did Roy allow himself to smile.


End file.
